1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod holder for mounting and holding rods, pipes, cables, accelerator wire, etc. used in the hydraulic system, fuel system, etc. of an automobile on an automobile body panel at prescribed positions.
2. Description of Prior Art
A prior art rod holder of this type will be described with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5.
The prior art rod holder 11 is molded from a resin material and comprises a first clamp member 12 mounted on an automobile body panel 10 (FIG. 5) and a second clamp member 112 rotatably connected to the first clamp member 12. The first clamp member 12 has its one end portion 12b provided integrally with an auxiliary holding portion 13 and its bottom provided integrally with a snap-engagement portion 16. The auxiliary holding portion 13 is formed with six flexible engaging wings 15 for permitting insertion of a hydraulic system pipe for a clutch or a fuel system pipe 14 and engaging it therewith and has its one side provided integrally with an engaging portion 20. The snap-engagement portion 16 comprises a leg portion 17 projecting downward from the lower surface of the first clamp member 12 and a pair of resilient engaging pieces 19 projecting upward from the lower end of the leg portion 17 toward the lower surface of the first clamp member 12 and extending aslant such that the distance between the free ends thereof is longer than the diameter of a fitting hole 18 (FIG. 5) bored in the automobile body panel 10. The opposite end portion 12a of the first clamp member 12 is substantially normally bent upward and provided on its top with a shaft 22 and in its opposite sides with notches 21 immediately below the shaft 22. The portions of the end portion 12a of the first clamp 12 defining the notches 21 each have a lower surface 21a inclined inwardly.
The second clamp member 112 has its one end 112a provided integrally with a pair of substantially C-shaped clips 23 which are snap-engaged with the shaft 22 of the first clamp member 12 and rotatably supported on the shaft 22 and its opposite end 112b provided integrally with an engaging claw 24 which is lockable as engaged with the engaging portion 20 of the auxiliary holding portion 13. The facing surfaces of the first and second clamp members 12 and 112 have rubber blocks 25 attached thereto with an adhesive agent.
The assemblage of the rod holder 11 is completed by attaching rubber blocks 25 to the surfaces of the first and second clamp members 12 and 112 and fitting the clips 23 of the second clamp member 112 onto the shaft 22 of the first clamp member 12 so that the second clamp member 112 is rotatable relative to the first clamp member 12.
Hydraulic control pipes 26 such as brake pipes are placed on the first clamp member 12 and then the second clamp member 112 is rotated about the shaft 22 of the first clamp member 12 toward the first clamp member 12 to clamp the pipes between the rubber blocks 25 of the first and second clamp members 12 and 112. The engaging claw 24 of the second clamp member 112 is then engaged with the engaging portion 20 of the auxiliary holding portion 13 to hold the pipes 26 clamped between the first and second clamp members 12 and 112. In this state, the snap-engagement portion 16 is inserted and engaged in the fitting hole 18 of the automobile body panel 10 to mount the pipes 26 on the body panel 10 via the rod holder 11. Another hydraulic control system pipe 14 is then mounted on the auxiliary holding portion 13 of the first clamp member 12. Depending on the circumstances, however, the pipe 14 may be mounted before the pipes 26 are mounted.
In the prior art rod holder 11, since the engaging claw 24 is locked as engaged with the engaging portion 20 by rotating and pushing the second clamp member 112 toward the first clamp member 12, there is a possibility of the rod holder 11 assuming such a locked state during its distribution etc. as a loose component, making it necessary for the locked state to be released before use. This lowers the operability of the rod holder 11. Therefore, it is necessary to handle the rod holder 11 so as to prevent it from locking during handling and transport.